


The Dagger

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Curses, F/M, Fantasy, I have so many ideas i could not fit here please ask, Magic, Snakes, They don't get together per se, and Chiara is a snake person, but like they're end game, hiss hiss I'm love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: Chiara laughed, almost like a hiss, as if hearing his thoughts. The fall of her curls, the twist of her lips, the glint in her eyes, and the spark of light in her scales all said the same thing, sent the same shivers through him.Of course I'm right. I'm always right.-----Prumano Week 2019, Day Seven
Relationships: Prussia/Female South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	The Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I skipped day 6.

Despite the trouble it had taken to get to this point, Gilbert was glad to have a cup of tea. He couldn't say he was closer to his goal, or that he was happy to be there, but he could say that, at the very least. After all, he would get it. He just had to be optimistic. The serpentine that had saved him—Chiara, she called herself—stood little ways away, crafting a balm for his wounds. 

"Would you perhaps tell me," she said, eyes and scales glittering gold as she turned, "what exactly you did that angered my little ones?" 

Gilbert laughed dryly. "No."

She raised an eyebrow. "You know, if I hadn't been there, you would've died?"

Oh, Gilbert knew alright. He may have been preoccupied and he may have been losing consciousness fast, but he liked to think he'd remember a snake woman healing him with her lips. He flushed at the thought. 

"I never told you to save me." 

She shrugged. "You don't seem the type to purposefully get yourself in that much trouble. Stupid? Probably. Suicidal? Unlikely." She crossed the room and sat on the floor by Gilbert, mixing her ingredients a bit more before setting it down. "You have a mission. You know what you want, don't you?" 

Gilbert swallowed, watching her eyes slit. "I—" he started, but thought better of it. "One could say that." 

Chiara's lip curled into a small smirk. "Alright, then. Just be on your way soon. My little ones don't take kindly to you." She was quick about it, balming and bandaging his twisted ankle with precision and skill from practice. Her hands were rough, but they were gentle.

Suddenly, something painful pricked in his mind—a warning from _it_ —but before he could react, he found his face against the floor and his hands pinned to his back.

Fuck. 

"You really can't be it," Chiara muttered, grabbing his pouch. "You can't be a flame keeper."

_Fuck!_

Gilbert slowly pieced everything together. She's not just a serpentine, she must be a Cobraborn. A wisdom seeker—a Mind-reader. "What did you do? What did you see?"

She didn't answer, opting instead to rummage through his things. When she stopped, he knew she had found it. Slowly, she whispered, "The Map." 

Alright, then. He didn't want it to come to that, but better that than losing everything. So much was at stake. He closed his eyes, biting his lip as he tried to build up the force. Deep breath, and… release! 

The resulting energy nearly knocked Chiara off of her feet, giving Gilbert the chance to kick her feet from under her. Springing up, he quickly shuffled for the knife in his pouch and turned and—

They each held a weapon at the other, locked in position. He looked Chiara down, the map in one hand sparkling in the candlelight and the rhomphaia in the other threatening to separate his head from his neck.

"Don't do anything stupid," she hissed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Gilbert frowned. "Why should I believe that? You invaded my mind and went through my things!"

"You invaded my home and used my things." She shrugged. "It's only fair." 

"No! It's really not!" 

"Look, I only glanced. And I'm not taking anything. It's not a big deal. But why are you looking for _that_?"

"That's my business," he huffed, pulling at his cloak instinctually. _Breath. Getting heated over it is unwise._

"Well, I think this business could benefit me." Chiara flipped her hair. "You're looking for the Dagger, aren't you? The Dagger of Fire. The Dagger of Healing. It can destroy, or save. It can burn down the grandest cities, or," she paused, licking her lips, "lift the strongest curses." 

He inhaled. "So, I can assume you're cursed, but how?"

"That," she growls, "is _my_ business. I just need you to break it." 

"What's in it for me?" 

"A healer." she smirks. "For someone who nearly died of viper venom without getting anywhere near his destination, you sure seem confident you won't need help. And besides, you're standing on your ankle pretty well now." 

Gilbert blinked. She was right. It barely even hurt. Chiara laughed, almost like a hiss, as if hearing his thoughts. The fall of her curls, the twist of her lips, the glint in her eyes, and the spark of light in her scales all said the same thing, sent the same shivers through him. _Of course I'm right. I'm always right._

"So, do we have a deal?" She lowered her rhomphaia, teasingly displaying the map in her other hand.

Gilbert was at a loss for words. She'd glanced inside of his mind. Did she know? No. There's no way she'd make this hasty deal if she knew what resided inside of him. The war spirit purred in anticipation, setting his skin ablaze. His heart swelled with emotions that were not his own. And he needed the Dagger to command them.

Slowly, a grin begins to fit to his lips. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed I'll edit later


End file.
